


They were Roommates

by Moanderful



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu Being A Brat, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Choi Beomgyu, Dominant Choi Soobin, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Puppy Play, Riding, Roommates, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Spit As Lube, Submissive Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanderful/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: Soobin just want some peace and quiet but Beomgyu has a another idea.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 87





	They were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~
> 
> Twt: bottmsoob

The weekend finally came where they were free from busy schedules and had time to relax themselves, the oldest and other two maknaes have made plans to go to the newly opened amusement park later on that day leaving Soobin behind. Soobin habitually preferred staying at home and so he did, he sat down on his big grey bean bag and continued reading his books just as he does every weekend. With the peace and quietness, it gave him a peace of mind and to ward off any lingering thoughts. 

The quietness was quickly dismissed when the door swiftly opened along with Beomgyu standing on the hallway with a mischievous smile stretched across his face, but with a peace of mind, Soobin shrugged him off.

Beomgyu stepped in their room quietly at first but upon noticing the older reading he decided to start teasing him, Soobin kept shrugging him off but only triggered Beomgyu to tease him more, picking his hair, making loud noises, blasting music through the speaker making all types of ruckus. 

Soobin kept losing focus and started to get pissed off, so he asked Beomgyu to stop. But of course being the nuisance Beomgyu is, he didn't. He kept on going and going. 

That was the last straw for Soobin. He stood up and started marching down on Beomgyu.

“WILL YOU STOP BEING A FUCKING BOTHERSOME FOR ONCE?” He screamed at him, the younger one was baffled.

“Why?–” 

“–It’s MY room too you know... I can do ANYTHING I WANT SINCE IT'S ALSO MY ROOM TOO HYUNG” shouted Beomgyu, Soobin grew even more angry and pushed Beomgyu which has made the younger lose his balance, a loud thud was made after the younger fell, Beomgyu was pissed as he was only teasing Soobin. 

With his fists clenched Beomgyu kicked Soobin in the stomach making him stagger back on the wall,he stood up and threw his fists at Soobin’s face.

“YOU COULD’VE ASKED NICELY YOU KNOW? BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUSH ME?!” He shouted, Soobin was taken aback.

The two kept on fighting each other, which has led to their neighbors knocking furiously on their door.

“WILL BOTH OF YOU KEEP IT DOWN, OR ELSE I’LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU BOTH FOR MAKING SUCH DISTURBANCES” but of course both had ignored the furious neighbor and proceeded on their fighting. 

The fight kept on getting worse, Soobin was boiling inside and without a second thought threw the chair at Beomgyu, hitting him directly on the chest, but Soobin’s anger didn’t stop him, he pushed the younger again and started to strangle him.

“IF YOU DIDN’T ANNOY ME FROM THE BEGINNING THEN MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN?” Beomgyu couldn’t speak as Soobin’s hands were tightly coiled around his neck “YOU CANT SPEAK NOW HUH? THIS SUITS YOU BETTER”, Beomgyu’s face has started to turn pale so with both of his feets pushed Soobin off him as he hardly catches his breath.

Both were all bruised up, with their cheeks all swollen and their nose bleeding, but anger didn’t stop them. Beomgyu lunges at Soobin making his head bash against the wall. With the pieces of broken chair laying on the ground, Soobin picks up a piece and slams in on Beomgyu’s chest, he takes his hand and coils it around the young’s neck once again and pushes him down on the table.

"Can you shut the fuck up for like once?" He shouts at him, Beomgyu starts squirming, trying to break free from the hand holding his neck. 

"No!" 

"Oh, come on... I know you’d like to be used as my personal little fuck toy, wouldn’t you?..." He smirked, he squeezing Beomgyu's neck lightly,,

"Do you like that? Hmm? Do you like getting choke, you mutt" he growls, but it make the younger pissed off more, as he grab the hand on his neck with both of his hands, he slam his forehead to the older, making Soobin step back at the impact, releasing his grip from the younger, Beomgyu pounces him on the floor. The brunette quickly sits on top of the older's chest, his eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Call me a fuck toy again and I'll show you how it's made." He snapped, his hand on the leader's blue hair as he grips it, hard.

Soobin winces at the pain in his head. He closes his eyes for a minute as he curses a quiet 'fuck'. 

"But let me show you how I can ruin you first." Beomgyu pulls down his checkered pajamas with his black boxer brief, leading his limp dick to the older's mouth.

Soobin started to pull away, closing his mouth tightly, the younger frowned, without a thought, he slaps him in the cheek, hard, making the older gasp, his mouth slacked at the sting in his left cheek, which is turning red.

Beomgyu used that as an opportunity to slide his dick into the open heart-shaped mouth. 

Soobin spluttered at the sudden insertion, glaring at the brunette who's on top of him, moaning at the wet heat. He started moving his hips slowly, while watching Soobin's eyes glaring at him as his dick went in and out of his lips with an obscene squelch. 

"What now huh? Can't fucking speak? This suits you better" he teases him, repeating the words he said earlier. Beomgyu grins when he receives nothing but a gurgle and a gag from his hyung. 

Soobin started choking, the younger was quite thick and big as it got bigger, getting hard as he fucked his mouth, he didn't expect him to be that endowed there, stretching his mouth wide at the girth, the hot length heavy in his tongue.

Beomgyu put his other hand to the older's hair, gripping it with both of his hands, he pulls out swiftly, letting him breath for a second before he slams back, a choke can be heard as he starts thrusting his hips, controlling the way Soobin bobs his head, drools and pre-come on the older's chin while he's still glaring at Beomgyu with his now teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

"You know the members can walk in any second now right?– Wait, you would like that? of course you would, you want them to see you being fuck by someone who's younger than you? someone who's smaller than you? You little bitch boy" 

The older hands started scratching Beomgyu's thighs, wanting to get away, he tries to breath through his nose as his nose keeps touching the younger's trimmed pubes, the musky smell, making him dizzy. 

"Such a good fleshlight I have, so tight"

Beomgyu throws his head back, groaning at the sensation, loving how his length touches the back of his hyung throat everytime he thrust in, the way it clenches around him, making the older gag and nails going deeper to his hips, making it bleed a little. If someone is watching them, they can probably see how Soobin’s throat expands at the wide girth of Beomgyu’s cock, the older's throat bulging around it.

"Bitch boy gets so excited from having his mouth abused. You're nothing more than a fucktoy, a slut with a good mouth to use, only for me to use–" 

He yelps when he feels the teeth scratching his dick, pulling out as he hissed from the pain. 

Soobin coughs, wiping the saliva off on his chin, he looks at the younger, his face going dark as he grabs Beomgyu's waist, lifting him up and throws him to the bed aggressively. Making the brunette bounce a little at the impact, laying on his stomach, he's about to get up when he gets pushed to the bed.

Soobin crawls on top of him, caging Beomgyu's head between his hands. Putting himself between the brunette's spread legs.

"I will ruin you" 

Beomgyu just raises his eyebrow at him, he turns his head to look at Soobin, scoffing at the words.

"Don't think so. Not with your cocklet and your tiny fingers." he bites back, of course he's lying, he knows damn well Soobin is big,, he can feel the big bulge at his lower back.

"Excuse me? The only thing small here is your self esteem. And the biggest part of you is your fucking ego." 

"I know. My ego is fvcking big, and you getting dragged like this by me every other day just feeds it more." Beomgyu smirked. 

Without saying anything, Soobin raises his hand to cup Beomgyu's cheeks with his fingers, squishing them as he shoves two fingers at Beomgyu's mouth, making the younger choke. He started thrusting his fingers in his mouth, massaging the tongue and making the fingers go deeper. The younger can't say anything as he lets his hyung fuck his mouth, saliva started dripping down at the side of mouth.

"Who’s getting dragged? I’m the one pulling on your leash right now" Soobin said with a low voice, pulling his fingers out, coated with the younger's saliva, leaning away from as he let the brunette's head fall back down the white sheet, Soobin grabs one of the younger's asscheek, spreading it to see the pink puckered hole clenching at the air, he inserted two fingers hastily at his entrance, making Beomgyu moan from the pain, his rim getting stretch at the sudden insertion. 

Soobin stares at the younger's doll-like face, loving the pain expression he has as he thrust his fingers in and out of his ass. 

"Relax for me puppy, you're clenching tight around me" 

He inserted the third one when he feels that he's getting loose a little. Seeing Beomgyu trying to relax himself, the discomfort turning to pleasure. Soobin smiles a little, seeing the younger relax and moaning, his eyes fluttering shut.

Beomgyu mumbled something, making the older halt at his movement.

"What Is it? I can't hear you" the younger shooks his head, not wanting to repeat himself, his cheeks getting more red.

"P-please"

Soobin almost laugh,, "Awwe baby wants to be railed by his hyung so bad, he can’t even type a proper sentence~ You’re squirming under me, look how much you're leaking right now puppy~" 

Beomgyu almost snarled at him, he's about to say something when Soobin suddenly adds the fourth finger, the older moving his hands fast, his fingers stabbing his prostate, making him mewl, his back arching.

"Look at you, such a slutty puppy we have here, you love the stretched don't you? Love the pain huh, you filthy mutt" Soobin gave Beomgyu's ass a smack, watching it jiggle lightly at the impact. He watches how his finger appears and disappears at the younger's tight heat. The wet noises and squelching sounds can be heard in the room.

"Fucking filthy indeed" he suddenly pulls his fingers out, making Beomgyu whine from the emptiness, his hole clenching.

Soobin removes his pants and underwear, throwing it somewhere, as he spits on his palm. He wrapped it on his length, coating it with his own saliva, he also spits on Beomgyu's entrance, making the younger jolt, he's about to curse him out when he felt a cock sliding between his asscheeks and touching his entrance, then Soobin start to insert himself slowly, the hole swallowing the head as it pushes in.

Beomgyu almost stopped breathing for a minute, his hand gripping the white bed sheet under him as the older's length went deeper and deeper in him, biting his lips hard at the pain he's feeling. He knows Soobin is big, but not that big that it almost reaches his stomach.

Once Soobin's hips are flushed against the younger's ass, he grabs Beomgyu's hips, gripping them, knowing well that it'll leave red hand marks, he even didn't wait for Beomgyu to get use to the stretch as he swiftly pulls out, only the head of his dick inside, and he slams back, hitting the prostate dead on. 

Beomyu let out a silent scream, feeling his insides split open as the older started fucking him in a animalistic pace, not letting him breathe for a second, he tries to grip the bed sheet, the bed moving at every thrust, making it hit on the wall. 

It hurts..but it feels so good that his eyes rolls back in pleasure, the sound of skin to skin slapping each other rings to their shared room, as Soobin pounds into him, his body is pushed back and forth from the force. 

Beomgyu keeps moaning, getting louder and louder that it concerns the older, he looks around for something, then he sees his underwear at the edge of bed, he quickly grabs it, not breaking the thrust as he looks at Beomgyu, who has his eyes shut as he moans, his curly hair bouncing at the movement.

"Open your mouth, puppy"

He obeys, his mind empty as he opens his mouth, Soobin almost coo at how pretty his lips are with his pink tongue poking out, he quickly shoves his underwear to Beomgyu's mouth making the younger opens his eyes, he looks down to see the makeshift gag on his mouth, he looks at soobin. 

Soobin grins at him "As much as I want to hear your voice, I need you to be quiet, or the someone from next door might report us for real hmm?" 

Beomgyu nodded dumbly at him, his body overwhelmed from the pleasure as Soobin kept thrusting, making the younger's head bangs to the wall, taking what the older gave him.

Suddenly Soobin pulls out, making Beomgyu look at him confused, his yelps when the older flips him to his back, facing his hyung.

"I want to see your pretty fucked out face" he said, making Beomgyu blush, Soobin removes the cloth out of the younger's mouth, seeing the way a thin saliva connecting to Beomgyu's lips to the underwear, he throws it somewhere as he closes the space between them, finally kissing Beomgyu, he bites the bottom flesh and licking his whole lips, the younger opens his mouth, letting him in, as Soobin slips his tongue in, letting their tongues swirls to each other, trading salivas. The older's thrust became slow, just grinding his hips.

Beomgyu started sucking soobin's tongue, making the older groan. After a minute they pull away from each other, panting as they take a deep breath.

They flipped again, making Soobin sit on the bed, leaning against the wall while Beomgyu is on top of him, straddling his lap, his dick is still inside of the younger.

"Ride me pup, show me how you love my dick"

Beomgyu moans as he lifts himself, letting the length drag at his rim as he raises himself then dropping down, he jolts when it hits his prostate, Soobin helds his waist as he starts riding him, bouncing on his cock like it's their last day. 

Soobin watches him, staring at his face to his body, then to the younger's thick dick who's bouncing, slapping at his stomach, the red tip leaking pre-come. He wrapped his hand around the length and pumped it. 

Beomgyu moaned loudly, finally his dick is getting touched, remembering how thin their walls are, he buried his face to the older's neck, muffling his moan, Soobin lets him, seeing that he's slowing down as the time pass by, Soobin then grips his hips as he thrust up, making Beomgyu bounce on his dick.

The younger scrambled to wrap his arms around Soobin, not wanting to lose balance, his nails scratching his hyung back. He lets Soobin take the lead, feeling a knot on his stomach already.

"H-hyung I'm close"

"Come then, but I'm not stopping until i reach mine too" 

Beomgyu whines, feeling himself getting close. Soobin leans his mouth to his ear.

"Come for me pup" he whispers as he bits the shell of his ear.

Beomgyu bites Soobin's shoulder, hard as he comes, his dick spurting thick ropes of white liquid to both of their stomachs. He tasted a metallic-like liquid on his tongue, noticing that it's blood. He pulls away from Soobin's neck, seeing his teeth mark at the skin, red and bleeding, he leans closer to it as Beomgyu licks off the blood, making Soobin moan at the sting, he suddenly comes too, filling the younger up with his release, too much that it leaks.

Soobin slumps his head at Beomgyu's shoulder, panting, he gives some little kisses at shoulder, tasting the salty sweat of the younger as he traces the skin with his lips, leaving hickies on its path until he reaches the neck. Sucking the skin as it turns purple. Beomgyu lets him, but he knows he needs excuses from their stylists when they see the purple and red marks on his skin, but he can deal with it later. 

Soobin raises his head to look at Beomgyu, who is staring back at him, his eyes shining with tears, and lips red. They lean closer again, their lips touching, their first kiss was aggressive and full of bites but this one is soft and slow, Beomgyu leading the kiss this time, letting their lips move as they kiss passionately, he tugs at Soobin's hair again, pushing him closer to make the kiss go deeper, loving how their mouths fits perfectly at each other.

After a minute or two of kissing, they pull away again, making eye contact as they admire their after sex look. They started giggling as they rested their foreheads. 

Soobin cringes when he sees the bruise on the younger's cheek, his mind replaying the scenes earlier.

"I'm sorry for pushing you in the first place"

"I'm... I'm sorry too, I know you want some peace and quiet,but I ruined it didn't i?'

"Of course you did– ow!" Soobin winces when Beomgyu pinches at his side.

"Shut up–" Beomyu pouts, making the older smiles at him, pecking his lips.

Soobin pulls out his limp dick, Beomgyu almost whines when he feels the older's release leaking out of his entrance, cringing at the stickiness and sweat, they look at each other.

"Bathroom?"

"Bathroom" 

Bonus:

They're now sleeping at the top bunk, fresh from the shower, both have bandaids from the fight.

When suddenly the door opens

"What the fuck happened here? Why is the chair broken– wha–"

**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end!! Congratz– 
> 
> This fic was inspired by @KNIVESlX and @STONERJISUNG's argument, so If you read it, then you might be familiar with the words~ also giving thanks to my friend who helped me with the scenario at the beginning, love you~ Also this is the entry for a challenge. @moantwt
> 
> Here's my cc, if you have any questions or suggestions:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Soobcore


End file.
